


Dehydration

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chiaki, Takeru and Ryunosuke are kidnapped by a Gedoshuu slave race, in a lame, lame excuse for <a href="http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amazon_Women_in_the_Mood">a snu-snu fic</a>. With apologies to Futurama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dehydration

Chiaki was vaguely aware of a dull, nauseating pain in the back of his head. Then he realised his hands were tied to something above his head, and he was slumped forward uncomfortably, hanging from his wrists. 

The third thing he realised was that he was completely, breezily, naked. 

His eyes shot open. He was in some kind of long, low room, with manacles on the ceiling in random places, plush red carpet and gauzy blue hangings on the walls. No green. Typical. 

"Just don't react," someone hissed urgently from his right. "If you don't react, they'll let us go." 

...Takeru was on his right, bound and helpless just like Chiaki, with some kind of thin chain around his neck. He had Gedoshuu caressing his naked body. Chiaki swallowed, hard, feeling himself 'react' immediately. These Gedoshuu were practically human shaped. One reached up to suck at the base of Takeru's throat. Takeru wasn't watching, and hadn't let his eyes slide shut in pleasure; he was just glaring at Chiaki. 

Chiaki looked down. Takeru was completely soft. 

There was a muffled sob from Chiaki's left. 

Ryunosuke. Of course. 

"Yes, we gave up on him," a voice murmured in Chiaki's ear. Chiaki yelped, head jerking around again to face front. Another Gedoshuu, who, like the others, looked considerably more human than the other Gedoshuu he'd seen. "But you, my dear..."

"What the hell do you want?" Chiaki barked.

"We need human... seed," the Gedoshuu woman said delicately, full mauve lips quirked in amusement. "To repopulate our race. Our men are sterile. We don't need a variety of seed, as our genetic engineering capabilities allow us to change certain details so that the next generations won't be born with three heads, but we need viable human seed and as much as we can get. I am Arasta, and you please me. Let me please you." 

"Ah," Chiaki said blankly. And Ryunosuke was crying so hard they couldn't get anything out of him, and Takeru was so self-controlled they weren't about to get anything out of him. 

That left only one option. Only one person with a giant target painted on him. 

Crap. 

She leaned closer, breath tickling his ear. She tugged gently on the chain around his own neck. "Your friends haven't been very helpful, but now that you're awake, I'm sure you WILL be." 

And she was right, dammit. He was hard already, and she hadn't even touched him. "Don't react," Takeru said hoarsely. "If you don't react, we can hold on without helping them, and the others can rescue us." 

"Listen to him, Chiaki," Ryunosuke said mournfully. "Just think about how awful all of this is and you can cry, too!" 

Oh, jeez......... 

Arasta brought her lips gently to his. He tried not to kiss her back, but it was difficult; when her lips parted and her tongue darted out, his parted as well, automatically. 

Her tongue was forked.

He managed to hold onto the oddness of that for a moment, but then he got caught up in the sensation of it, and she leaned into him, caressing his face. There was someone else behind him, running their hands up and down his back, then he felt a hand on his cock. 

The hand was inexperienced, which was the only thing that saved him at that point. Instead of rubbing or stroking, it was sort of tapping at different parts of his cock. He managed to ignore it. Sort of. 

"Chiaki, if you come, I'll whip you when we get back home!" Takeru barked. 

Whip? Takeru? Chiaki's cock twitched and his eyes glazed over. 

Ryunosuke cried out in despair. "Chiaki, you pervert!" 

Chiaki nodded as Arasta moved back. "Hey, you guys knew that already," he murmured weakly in protest. "What am I meant to do? I'm only human!" 

"Think about unarousing things," Takeru said calmly. Apparently he was going into 'Smartass Teacher' mode again. Chiaki tried very hard not to think about being smacked on the ass by Takeru's bokuto. Takeru continued, "Ryunosuke in a dress. A cold shower. Uh, Ryunosuke kissing me." 

Chiaki shuddered, managing not to explode only by the most desperate effort of will. 

Arasta rubbed her chin, and said, "Let the other two down. They can obviously arouse him faster than we can."

Takeru and Ryunosuke dropped to the floor. Ryunosuke rubbed his wrists. Takeru threw himself at Arasta. 

He collapsed mid-throw, writhing in pain, though he made no sound. Arasta's hand was on a device at her waist. "You cannot defeat me," she said calmly. "I control your pain, red one. I could control your pleasure, too, but you're not allowing that. And don't think you could get this box off me -- we all have them. Gedoshuu. Ready the collection devices. Red, blue, ready your friend."

They all had them? Including the (deceptively, presumably) delicate little guards at either end of the room. Chiaki swallowed hard. 

Ryunosuke wiped his eyes, then put a tentative hand on Chiaki's shoulder. "Yes, thank you very much, that's incredibly sexy," Chiaki muttered. He was exposed, naked, the focus of attention, and horrendously turned on by it all. What the hell was wrong with him?

Takeru stood up, shakily. There was a vicious red mark around his neck, under the chain. "Ryunosuke. Let's get this over with," he growled, striding towards Chiaki. He smashed his lips against Chiaki's brutally, then nipped at his lower lip. 

Ryunosuke's hands were on his ass, which normally would've been Chiaki's cue to kick him or at least jump sky-high and demand to know what the hell was going on, but right here, right now, it seemed right and it was appallingly good. Chiaki resisted for a moment, but then let himself arch back into Ryunosuke's touch. 

"Harder," Takeru directed. "He responds best to pain." 

"Hey, don't I get a say in this?" Chiaki protested, and also just when did Takeru work that out? 

He felt teeth on his ass. 

"No," Takeru said flatly. He leaned down, biting at Chiaki's collarbone, and began to work his way down. Ryunosuke was doing something horrifyingly good behind him, something involving spit and Ryunosuke's fingers where Chiaki'd never even fantasised about Ryunosuke's fingers going (mostly he fantasised about stupid Ryunosuke stuffing those fingers in his own mouth so he'd stop saying stupid things). 

Takeru's lips closed around his nipple. Chiaki gasped, thrusting his hips forward automatically. There was a hand there, and this time it was a hand that knew what it was doing, thank FUCK, because there was no goddamn way he could last very long with this kind of treatment. 

Takeru was good at this, which wasn't a surprise, really, because Takeru was good at everything, but when did Ryunosuke actually get any sexual experience? 

He'd probably read some kind of manual. 'How To Sex A Guy Under Duress For Dummies'. 

Takeru's other hand was underneath, cupping his balls, then he felt teeth clamp down on his nipple and it sent white fire through him and he was exploding --

He sagged in his chains, gasping, registering the hardness of someone's cock against his thigh. Takeru's? Oh, now that was interesting.

"Again." Arasta's voice. 

He yelped. "What?" 

"You're ready again," she explained patiently. 

Chiaki moaned in protest, but lost the last breath of it on a rising inhalation as Ryunosuke sucked at the pulsepoint below his ear. And now he could feel hardness against his butt. So 'nice' to know that he could get them both aroused where the Gedoshuu couldn't. He thrust back against Ryunosuke and was rewarded with a harsh, needy sound from the back of Ryunosuke's throat. 

"This may kill me," Chiaki muttered, but Takeru was on his knees in front of him and just how many times had he dreamed about this?

"It might, or I will," Takeru said flatly. His eyes were dark, making Chiaki wonder just how much of the anger was an attempt to hide his own arousal. Chiaki felt the tip of a tongue on the head of his cock, and he whimpered, feeling his eyes slide shut. He twisted in his restraints, trying to move forward and back at the same time, onto both of them, but he didn't have enough freedom. 

Takeru's hands were on his thighs, forcing them apart. 

It wasn't long before he exploded again. 

Right, now, surely this was it. Surely. "Red, blue. Kiss," Arasta directed. 

It was a helluva kiss. They were both obviously nearly as desperate to get off as he was, judging by the way Takeru's fingers were leaving little indents in the skin of Ryunosuke's waist, pulling him as close as possible, and the way Ryunosuke moaned into his mouth. 

Chiaki's cock popped up again immediately. He sighed.

"Damn you," Takeru breathed, but there was no heat in it.

Approximately seven orgasms later, Chiaki was in some serious pain and the little collection bottle was full. 

So of course THAT was when the doors burst open simultaneously and Mako and Kotoha rolled in. It was an impressive rescue, with the girls showing considerably more teamwork than the boys had, when they'd been captured, but it could've occurred some minutes ago and Chiaki would've been quite happy with that, and most importantly, he would've been able to walk out of there under his own power. 

Instead he had to limp along nakedly with one arm around naked Takeru and the other arm around naked Ryunosuke. 

"Jii has your Shodouphones up above," Kotoha explained worriedly between her fingers. She was trying to preserve their modesty. Chiaki didn't bother explaining it was far too late for that. 

Mako just laughed. 

"You just had to get turned on by everything," Takeru muttered to Chiaki. "You're such a pervert."

"Shut up," Chiaki said wearily, beginning to negotiate the stairs with help from them. 

"Do you need some water?" Ryunosuke said, hauling him up gently. "You must be dehydrated."

"Shut up."

"I mean, you came so many times!"

"SHUT UP."


End file.
